Noir blanc gris?
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: Ichigo se réveille dans son monde intérieur habillé en civil, mais la panique face a son double décolorer sera vite remplacer par un autre sentiment... /!\ YAOI Ichi/shiro.Lemon /!\


**Noir** + blanc = _gris ?_

Blabla de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord les personnages ne sont pas a moi ( heureusement pour eux , dommage pour moi TT_TT ) il sont a Tite Kubo. Ensuite je voudrai que vous m'excusiez pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis pas super douée en français.  
Ensuite bonne lecture a vous !  
N'hésitez pas a me donnait votre avis !

**POV Ichigo :**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, la lumière m'éblouis , instinctivement je passe mon bras devant mes yeux le temps de m'habituer. Je me relève un sur les coudes et m'assoit en tailleur, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. « mais ou je suis ? Je ne suis pas dans mon lit , est les nuages sont a la vertical c'est impossible a moins d'être pendu par les pied... » Deux seconde, j'ai dit quoi la ? Je ne suis pas dans mon lit, Non après ! Que je doit être pendu par les pieds ? Nan avant ! Des nuages a la vertical !

Je me relève , je suis étrangement léger, je pose les yeux sur moi et...je suis habiller en civil, « mais qu'es ce que c'est que ce délire ! Pensai-je ». Je me retourne est contemple avec effrois mon monde intérieur, en somme il ne m'effraie pas, c'est plus la perspective d'être sans armes pour me défendre qui m'effraie, c'est donc la gorge noué et la sensation d'une pierre dans l'estomac que je me met a marcher sur les murs des immeubles.

J'erre sans but précis pendant un moment, une question me taraude « pourquoi le vieil homme m'as fait venir si il n'y as personne ? » a moins que se ne soit pas lui , mais le hollow , je frissonne , j'espère pas, car je n'est aucun moyen de défense. Je vient de me rendre compte que je suis retourné a mon point de départ quoique c'est immeuble se ressemble tous. Ce qui m'étonne c'est surtout de ne pas l'avoir croisé jusqu'ici.

Qui ? Mon hollow, enfin, c'est étrange dés que je le voit c'est un autre mot qui passe dans ma tête « Shirosaki » quelque fois je me demande si cela pourrai être son nom. Non enfaîte je pense que sa l'est. Sa lui vas bien , tout comme ses yeux or qui vous transperce d'un regard dans lesquels je me noie souvent . Oui aussi étrange que sa puis ce paraître petit a petit des sentiments sont apparu en moi a son égare. Je soupir tristement , si je repart dans se genre de réflexion je vais encore avoir mal au cœur, après tout nous sommes deux opposés, et qui plus est la même personne et sa fait mal de pensé a tout sa par ce que mon amour ne peut exister qu'en rêve. Je suis tellement pris dans mes pensés que je ne m'aperçois pas de la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Majesté, tant as mis du temps avant de venir.. entendis-je chuchoté a mon oreille , une voix suave, sensuel, douce...incroyablement douce, je frissonne ,c'est quelque peu inhabituel mais je m'en fiche.

je me retourne est nos regard s'accroche. Or contre Ambre . Lui aussi est en civil, sa fait un peu bizarre mais sa lui vas comme un dieu, la ou ma chemise est blanche la sienne est noir, les boutons du haut de sont pas fermée laissant voir sa peau nue , clair comme la lune, j'ai envie de la touchée, savoir si elle est froide ? Quelle goût aurai-t-elle si j'y passait ma langue ? Douce sous mes doigts, la sentir frissonée...STOP ! Ichigo arrête de penser! concentre toi plutôt sur une réponse. Mais rien n'y fit, mes yeux continus de le détailler. Je remarque que nous n'avons pas vraiment le même corps non plus, il est plus musclé, un peu plus grand, les traits de son visage son moins dur que les miens, ces lèvres pale sont plus charnues et plus attirante encore. STOP ! Ma main migre sur mon front , en signe de découragement. Et je le vois sourire, pas ses sourires fou lors de nos combats un vrai sourire amusé qui plus es. Amusé ? Je n'est pas le temps de comprendre que son souffle chaud dans mon coup me trouble, il passe sa langue sur mon cou et remonte jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordille avent d'y murmurer d'une voix des plus sensuel : « pourquoi ne pas voir par toi même mon roi... »

j'ai l'impression de sentir des décharge électrique a chacun de ses mots,décharge qui ne font qu'un tour dans mon sang et ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer en me disant qu'il sait tout se que je pense et tourne la tête, je n'ose plus le regarder. Peut sentir son sourire narquois dans le creux de mon coup,un de ses bras a glissé sur mes hanche puis sa main a migré sous mon tee-shirt et me caresse le bas du dos laissant mon corps être parcouru de frissons sans que je ne puis ce l'arrêter,chose que je ne souhaite pour rien au monde, je ne veut pas qu'il arrête.

Ha ! Il vient de me mordre dans le cou et je n'est pas put me retenir de gémir, s'est douloureux et en même temps jouissif, sa l'amuse de me voir a sa merci mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'aimer sa .Il remonte lentement le long de mon coup,mon souffle se saccade, puis il lèche et mordille mon oreille et je peut m'entendre soupirer de plaisir. Sa doit lui plaire car je sens ses doigts dans mon dos tracer des arbaresque avant de griffer ma peau,m'envoyant des décharge de plaisir qui m'arrache un petit gémissement. Sa main libre défait les boutons de ma chemise, il me frôle a peine mais j'ai l'impression que ma peau est en feu. Je veut plus.

Je passe mon bras sous sa chemise et rapproche nos corps mon autre mains a migrer vers le haut de sa chemise que je déchire avant de me mettre a caresser sa peau pale, elle est légèrement fraîche ou peu être es ce moi qui suis chaud ? Elle est si douce. Ma chemise, elle as déjà voler loin. Je sens sa bouche redescendre vers mon coup ou il se met a me suçotait la peau, me marquant comme sien,me faisant gémir plus fort. Il remonte le long de ma mâchoire puis il pose son pouce et son index de sa main libre sur mon menton m'obligeant a tourné la tête dans sa direction, et nos lèvres se touche pour la première fois. Un simple baiser, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres me demandant silencieusement l'entrée que je lui accorde, c'est doux au début, nos langue se rencontre, elles commencent une danse douce apprenant a se connaître puis la passion et la fièvre, le baiser est brûlant, violent ,nos langues danse et se mêlent comme lors d'un combat, celui-ci est acharné, enflammée par le désir. Tout est plus intense.

Je ne sais plus trop comment mais nous nous sommes retrouvé assis au sol, je suis a califourchon sur lui. Il casse le baiser me laissant reprendre un semblant de souffle, je peut sentir mes joues en feu, mon souffle est saccader et mon pantalon est trop étroit.

Cette fois c'est moi qui par a l'assaut de ses lèvres, mes mains déboucle la ceinture de son pantalon et lui retire, je veut plus ! Je lâche ses lèvres pour partir a la découverte de son corps, je passe ma langue dans son coup, la clavicule, je m'attarde sur son torse, léchant ses tétons durcit par le plaisir que lui procure mes caresses.

Je descend encore, et je titille de ma langue son nombril lui arrachant un petit gémissement étouffé, je souris il est encore plus beau comme sa , son souffle irrégulier , les yeux dans le vague et une légère couleur rosé sur les joues. Je continu mon exploration et descend toujours plus bas, je retire son caleçon laissant voir sa verge dresser. Je la caresse de ma langue, lui arrachant un gémissement de pure plaisir, il rejette la tête en arrière lorsque je prend son sexe en bouche. Mes vas et vient son d'abord doux puis rapide et puissant.

Après quelque minutes de se traitement mon amant est au bort de la jouissance, je sens une mains me relever et une bouche m'embrasser a en perdre la tête, il n'y a que du désir dans cette échange. Ses doigts viennent déchirer mes derniers vêtement, avide de plus.

Il lâche mes lèvres pour me présentée ses doigts que je suce avidement. Je le veut maintenant !je le sens me sur-élever pour mieux glisser ses doigts en moi, le premier glisse sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte c'est une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable sans être agréable non plus , sa bouche repart a l'assaut de la mienne quand il y glisse un deuxième, cette fois sa fait mal, mais la sensation de douleur disparaît petit a petit, il bouge en moi et m'arrache des gémissement de plaisir, qui se transforme en crie quand il touche un certain point, il souris puis retire ses doigts. Je cris, de douleur mais de plaisir aussi, il vient de me pénétrer d'un coup sec et puissant mais assez fort pour toucher la petite boule de nerf de toute a l'heure. Il attend un peu juste le temps que la douleur sans aille et il commence ses coup de reins plein d'ardeur. C'est bon, trop bon je n'arrive plus a pensés et respirer et difficile, je veut plus fort ! Je crois que je l'ai dit a voix haute vue son sourire ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'accéder a ma requête. Notre étreinte est bestial et ardente d'un désir trop longtemps enfouit, mes jambes se retrouve sur ces épaule et sa recommence plus puissant,je ne gémit même plus je cris mon plaisir, lui aussi. Ses coup de boudoir sont plus puissant mais deviennent désordonné nous somme a bout l'un comme l'autre .Un cris plus rauque que les autres franchis mes lèvres, je jouis entre nous deux et lui en moi.

Il descend mes jambes et se retire de moi. Épuiser, nous nous endormons, j'ai la tête sur son torse mais j'ai tout de même le temps de lui dire un petit « je t'aime », avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée je crois entendre un « moi aussi » puis le sommeil m'emporte.

Lorsque je me réveille,j'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer le plafond de ma chambre. Ma chambre ? Je me relève sur les coudes et lors ce que je regarde autour de moi je suis belle est bien dans ma chambre. Mon cœur ce serre, tout sa ne serai qu'un rêve ? J'ai envie de pleurer, tien je sens quelque chose rouler sur ma joue. Je passe ma main dessus et rencontre un petit perle qui me mouille les doigts. Je me lève, est entreprend de changer les draps plus aussi propre que quand je suis allait me coucher. J'arrive dans la salle de bain , ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et m'en passe sur le visage, histoire de reprendre contenance.

Je relève la tête et me fige. Je regarde mon miroir comme si je venais de voir un espada en tutu derrière moi ( Charlotte ! XD pardon je vous laisse lire) . Mes doigts remonte dans le creux de mon coup ou je peut toucher une jolie marque de morsure juste a coté d'une magnifique suçon.

** END**

Voili voilou ! C'est finis ! J'espère que mon lemon est bien fait c'est mon premier. /

j'espère que sa vous a plus, mais le mieux serai que vous me disiez vos impressions en me laissant une review ! Même une toute petite me ferai plaisir !


End file.
